


The Day Sienna Was Born

by ScribblingMama



Series: Playing with the Infinity Arc (Marvel Series) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Loki and Original Character Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, OC doesn't want to leave Loki, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, new identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingMama/pseuds/ScribblingMama
Summary: Sigyn (Sienna) has never wanted anything more than to continue her magical training under her mother and Frigga, but Odin has other plans when it comes to her future. It's a future she wants no part of, but she has little recourse until her mother comes up with a plan to steal her away. They'll have to make a new life somewhere far from Asgard, and that means leaving Loki behind. She can only hope that he'll understand when he learns she's gone.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Playing with the Infinity Arc (Marvel Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Day Sienna Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Marvel universe, but I'm planning to stick around for a while. Most stories will center around my original characters and the Marvel heroes (and villains/grey characters) who'll become their love interests. I expect most to be one-shots though a few might be longer. At this point, I'm not planning anything too extravagant or involved.
> 
> First up are Loki and Sigyn (Sienna). The year this series begins is 1900 and will move toward the present day. There will be a lot of canon that does not happen in this series though certain events will take place in one manner or another.
> 
> This series is a way for me to play with new characters with vastly different personalities than what I'm used to writing (e.g. Loki, Strange, Tony, etc.) and seeing if I can master them. Alongside these stories, I'm building original works featuring characters with similar personalities, so any out-of-character actions from canon characters are purely accidental. 
> 
> For those who are new to me, this series will start with some angst, which is my bread-and-butter as a writer, but there will be domestic and fluffy moments scattered throughout. Happy endings are also guaranteed 95% of the time because I do love to write them more than heartbreaking endings. Cliffhangers are a thing. So, this is your fair warning if you decide to follow this series and any others I happen to write, and I do hope you join in. I have a lot of things planned for this series. 
> 
> Well, that about sums it up, I think. Enjoy.  
> Scribbling Mama

"I should've known I'd find you here," the familiar voice said from the edge of one long row of shelves filled with some of the greatest tomes in Asgard's grand library. His green eyes locked on her and his lips had lifted into his all-too-familiar smirk whenever they found themselves alone, tucked away from the prying eyes of others. This was their space to just be, titles and society's standards long forgotten as they lost themselves in the pages of one book or another together. "I assume you weren't much in the mood for another party in my brother's honor."

"Not any more than you were as you've sought out this sacred place." Sigyn closed the book in her lap and turned slightly in her seat to give him room to sit beside her. The settee had long been one of their favorite spots to curl up together and read whenever the world around them proved too much. Her gaze dropped to the tome she'd chosen but hadn't read past the first page or two before becoming lost in thought. "I know Mother will be disappointed I'm not there, but I couldn't go to another party. Not when I know our futures are coming, and I'm not ready to face what is destined for me."

"Who says your future is set, darling? There is plenty of time for us to decide what it is we want."

He sank beside her and took one of her hands in his, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

While he tried to meet her gaze, he was thwarted with each attempt as she remained quite stubborn. If he were to see into her eyes, he would read the truth, and she couldn't bear for him to know that truth. She could barely handle the truth that she'd recently learned about her future, one she had no desire to see through. If she couldn't have the future she wanted, then she despaired ever being happy in her life.

"Sigyn," he whispered her name as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, "tell me what's the matter. I can't help if I don't know what's going in that head of yours. It surely can't be as bad as you're thinking it is."

Closing her eyes, she choked the words past the lump in her throat, admitting, "It's so much worse, Loki, and I don't know yet what I'm to do about it. I fear I will be forced into something I have never wanted, hurting the only one who has ever meant anything to me. I can't bear the thought of hurting them."

"I am sure they will understand if you simply told them the circumstances, my dear." His thumb rubbed soothing circles over the fingers he still claimed. His smirk had shifted into an understanding smile, something he rarely showed to anyone outside of his mother and her. As he leaned closer towards her, his voice dropped an octave. "You must know that you can tell me anything. I would never judge you, darling. Besides, I know all too well the expectations and responsibilities of being who and what we are. I'm reminded of that every day by my father and my mother. Sometimes, even by you."

His smile shifted again as he admitted the last. It was enough to make her look up at him and give him a small smile of her own.

Her need to confide in someone proved almost too great. She even opened her mouth to tell him everything, to reveal all she'd been hiding the past few days as she'd been working to avoid him and this moment altogether. It would be so easy to unleash her burden and let him know what her real desires were. She longed to tell him what it was she really wanted, what she's known for a long time but hadn't had the courage until quite recently to say aloud.

"Loki, I-"

"There you are," a stern voice practically shouted as her mother came into view. "Come, Sigyn, I need you this instant. Say farewell to the prince and come along now."

Sigyn glanced at Loki and caught what might be a wistful expression if she hadn't known him so well, disappearing almost as quickly as she'd noted it in place of his typical nonchalance where anyone else was concerned.

"Go on, my dear. I should return to my brother's side before I'm in more trouble than I already am. I'll find you later when we can discuss whatever is on your mind further." He pressed a kiss to her fingers and let her hand go, their fingers brushing to draw out contact until her hand fell back to her lap. With a final glance at her mother and then at her, he pushed to his feet and strode from the room.

She wished she could call him back, defy her mother for a few more moments, and tell him the words she'd been bursting to tell him in the hopes he might return her feelings. One look at her mother's determinedly set features and she knew that it would be pointless. Nothing good would come of saying anything, not when her mother stepped forward and grabbed Sigyn's wrist.

"We must hurry. Odin can't know what we plan, or we'll never get away," her mother said in a rushed whisper as she swept them along the many corridors until they came upon the doors leading to their shared suite. "Pack only what you'll need, Sigyn, and prepare to leave all else behind. If you don't wish to marry Thor and become the future queen of Asgard, then you must hurry. Odin will not take our abrupt departure or disobedience well."

"Mother, are you saying," she drew a breath to shove her disbelief down, "that you're on my side of this argument. I thought-"

"I know what you thought, dear, but I have always known where your true feelings lie. I had to side with Odin to protect you until I had a solution to this problem. Now, no more of this until we're away from here. Do hurry in your packing. We won't have long before Odin figures out our plans. I fear Frigga already suspects though I do hope she'll give us a little more time to carry out our plan." Her mother tossed a few bits of clothing over the gown she wore for Thor's celebration party, talking over her shoulder all the while. She barely spared a glance at Sigyn to confirm that her daughter did indeed follow her words of warning.

It wasn't until she'd tossed a final cloak over her few new layers of clothing and filled up many pockets with preciously given jewels and spare coins that she spotted Sigyn still standing and watching in bewilderment. Throwing her daughter a concerned look, she closed the distance between them and proceeded to toss a few layers over Sigyn and filled her pockets with several more pieces of jewelry and coins. When she was satisfied with her efforts, her hand grabbed Sigyn's wrist and tugged once more, ready to flee the castle before Odin and his guards could stop them.

Sigyn came out of her stupor then and pulled free of her mother's grasp long enough to reach her vanity. She wrenched open a special drawer where she'd tucked away a satchel of her most precious secrets and memories amid her mother's protests for her to hurry. No way she would leave them behind, not if she hadn't a clue when she would be returning or if she would be returning.

That last thought brought her to another halt, much to her mother's mounting annoyance.

"We really must hurry," her mother huffed, glancing down both hallways to ensure they were still clear. When she glanced at her daughter's distraught face, she softened. "I know what Loki means to you, but Odin won't change his mind. At least, not now. So, it's better to separate now, dear, and wait out the Allfather. He'll hopefully come around, and then, you and Loki can be together if that is what you wish. For now, though, you must come along. It won't be forever until you see him again."

She nodded though she didn't really believe her mother, but she couldn't face the future Odin wanted for her. She didn't want it. Thor didn't make her heart go wild whenever he entered the room, nor did he make it swell with love and even contentment in the way Loki did after all the hours they've spent together. If only she could put together why Odin wanted her with Thor over Loki when all knew how close she and Loki were, then maybe she could understand the importance of this match. She would never come around to it and felt certain that neither would Thor who barely spared her a glance unless to needle Loki in the name of brotherly teasing. No, the God of Thunder had little use for her, and she had no true love for him beyond that of sisterly affection, not when her heart longed for a certain God of Mischief.

Gathering her cloak tighter around her, she wound the satchel's ropes around her wrist and followed her mother back into the corridor. Neither tarried as they wound their way through the castle's hallways, bypassing the great hall where loud bellows of revelry poured out and echoed through the main floor. They didn't dare stop their hurried steps until they stepped outside the great doors and even then, they slowed only a moment before setting off again to reach the Bifrost Bridge and Heimdall's Observatory where they would make their ultimate escape.

What felt like hours spanned a few minutes when they stepped into the room where Heimdall controlled the Bifrost and watched over all trillion-plus beings within the universe.

The man turned toward them with a knowing frown. "You should not be here. Allfather would disapprove of this."

"And you know why we must be here and why we must go," her mother countered, her gaze determined and her shoulders ramrod straight.

Heimdall didn't move for several moments, his gaze encompassing them both as they remained stalwart in their intentions to leave Asgard. What seemed like an eternity took place before his shoulders drooped the tiniest bit in acknowledgment of their predicament, his lips moving into a firm line as he nodded. "You're right. You can't stay here and continue to defy the Allfather."

Her mother closed the distance between her and Heimdall and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, my love. We'll stay safe, and you can always watch over us whenever it is safe to do so. Open the Bifrost, please. This is the only way."

He nodded, taking up his great sword and setting it within the giant hilt in the middle of the conservatory. Rather than turning it to open the Bifrost, he paused and faced them, wrapping first her mother in a tight hug and Sigyn.

"I love you, Father, and I will miss you greatly." Her arms tightened around his neck and held him as long as he would allow her, intending to cherish this rare moment they're sharing. "Please, watch over Loki for me. He has so few despite being a prince of Asgard."

"I will, sweeting," he whispered into her shoulder and released her. His hand disappeared into one of the few hiding places within his golden armor and produced another satchel. "Take this. There are documents you'll need for your new lives and some other items to ease your transition. Take care of each other, my loves."

With that, he faced the great sword once more and twisted it, opening the Bifrost. The glow from the bridge illuminated his armor and reminded Sigyn why he was considered one of the great defenders of Asgard, a true guardian of its people and all who dwell within the nine realms.

"Go now."

Her mother and her didn't dare look back as they stepped into the bright lights and flew towards the new realm they would call home.

*****

The bridge disappeared as quickly as it formed, but it was enough to signal the arrival of the two she'd been expecting. To give credence to that thought, two figures stood within the markings left behind by the Bifrost.

Wasting no time, she approached them with a warm smile and an outstretched hand. "Welcome to Earth, or as you call it, Midgard."

"Who are you?" the younger woman demanded as she twirled on the balls of her feet, ready to battle whoever this new threat could be. "State your purpose or prepare to defend your life."

The mysterious woman merely smiled, turning her attention to Sigyn's mother. "My, she certainly has spirit, but then, you warned me she would, didn't you, Constance?"

"Constance?" Sigyn turned toward her mother, confusion clear on her features.

Her mother offered a small smile. "My Midgardian name. Sigyn, this is the Ancient One. She's the one who graciously is taking us in and helping settle us into our new lives. It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Likewise." The Ancient One turned and waved her arms in a swift circle, creating an orange portal. "Let's get somewhere warmer. You may rest in the New York Sanctum until you've found a new home for yourselves."

*****

Sigyn followed her mother and the Ancient One through the portal. The building they entered was cozy and warm with its solid wood framing and shelving everywhere she looked. The place had a coziness she didn't expect in a fortress, but she didn't dare criticize anything as her curiosity quickly took over. A desire to explore the other rooms proved almost too great as did her desire to share this experience with Loki, who would've adored this new adventure and gone about it with the same aplomb as herself.

The room designated as her own was quite beautiful and full of more bookshelves full of tomes she couldn't wait to explore. The Ancient One had given her that secretive and perpetual smile she seemed to wear when Sigyn had turned to thank her, nodding as she continued to show Sigyn's mother the room she would claim a few doors down.

Left alone, she opened the satchel Heimdall had given her and took out everything he'd carefully placed within it. She found several documents as he said, all proclaiming her new identity along with all the information she would need to succeed in her new identity. She studied the one proclaiming her date of birth and the name emblazoned near the top.

Sigyn of Asgard no longer existed. 

From this day forward, she would Sienna Greaves of Midgard, or rather of New York City.


End file.
